What You're Saying
by And The Moment's Gone
Summary: And I can't hold the love tonight, it's too cold to feel. And I can't see the reason why I'm still here…


Title: What You're Saying  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Dairies  
Author: And The Moment's Gone  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Angst, Drama  
Originally Published: 02-11-12, Completed  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,061

Official Disclaimer: All Veronica Mars characters and plots belong to Rob Thomas and the CW. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary lyrics come from Lennon Murphy's song _What You're Saying _and I don't own that either.

* * *

**_I'm sorry for loving,  
even sorry I cared.  
I'm sorry for trying,  
something I shouldn't dare.  
I'm sorry for crying,  
that s the last thing you want to hear.  
I'm sorry for living,  
too far and too near._**

"Is something wrong?"

It was supposed to be a lunch date.

She finds it ironic that they haven't moved from the spot she had met him.

"Yeah."

His voice cracks just so, and he has to resist the urge to move. It's a novelty in and of itself that he allows himself to be vulnerable in front of her. For him more than her.

She takes a step forward he touches his shoulder. "Logan?" Her eyes are searching his, for clues in the deep sea that he's worked so hard to control. "Are you okay?"

The only problem now is indifference doesn't work on her.

"I'm fine." His voice shifts again, and she feels the déjà vu that came with being the best friend of Lilly Kane. She used to say that he only had three voices.

Detached was not good.

"Logan?" She tries again, maybe to appeal to his heart, because he certainly isn't looking at her anymore. "Logan, you're scaring me."

"Sorry." Again his voice doesn't match up to the look in his eyes. A look that she's seen twice with him. It's like he's arguing with himself rather than talking to her. And it's an argument that he's loosing. "I'm sorry." He catches her eyes then, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

She takes a step to him, which forces him back one.

They're both shaking, and neither one knows why.

Slowly she nods. "No lunch then." She tells him, running a hand over her head. She pulls her bag closer to her chest and tries to smile. "We can order to the suite?"

He hates that she sounds so hopeful. It's the voice she uses when she's trying not to see what's right in front of her. He hadn't heard that voice since the roof.

He doesn't even recognize his own voice anymore. "Veronica…"

She looks off across the street. Of all the places and time, he picks this one.

"No."

It's one word, one syllable, and he understands all to well that she gets it now.

"We only hurt each other."

**_And I don't care what you're saying  
those aren't my words anymore.  
And I don't see what you're proving  
by walking out that door._**

A tear rolls unbidden down her cheek. It's the only one she's going to allow him to see her cry for him - for them. There are a million things that she wished she could say. A million and one that she wished she could take back.

There was no telling which one of them was at fault for this.

"We always have." She reminded him. "That's how we work."

"I can't anymore."

And she probably learned more from that sentence than all the others combined.

"You can't?" She touched him again then, running her hand up his face and forcing his eyes back to hers. "You won't."

"It's too hard!"

They had an audience now. Just a handful of students standing around watching them as yet again they proved that they were Neptune's most dynamic couple. No one really knew what went on under the surface. What they had to face every time they looked at each other.

She stepped back now. Dropping her hands to her sides and blinking back the next batch of tears. They were ending on his terms this time. His terms for his reasons. Logan Echolls called all the shots, and she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her beg. Especially not if he wasn't going to clue her in on what she had done wrong.

When she smiled bitterly up at him, his stomach dropped. The index finger on each hand brushed away the moisture on her cheeks and then she closed her eyes and turned away.

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy."

There's a partially confused look in his eyes, the only part of him that he allows unguarded, and she pulls her wallet out of her bag without looking at him. The clasp fumbles in her hand as she yanks it open and she represses a shudder when she pulls the familiar white card out from it's place of honor in front of her student I.D.

His confusion softens when she holds it out.

She's still not looking at him.

Her mind thinks his next word even as it comes out of his mouth.

"Epic."

**_And I can't hold the love tonight.  
It's too cold to feel.  
And I can't see the reason why  
I'm still here…_**

The wallet drops back into the bag, probably landing somewhere between the tazer and her car keys, and she concentrates on the jingle more than the silence.

He's still watching her. It's like he's waiting for something.

She asks for no explanation. He offers none. It's not important in the long run anyway. It's just a simple end to a complex connection. One neither thinks they'll be able to break fully.

On the upside, no lamps were harmed during the duration of this conversation.

"Veronica."

His hand reaches out to touch her as she turns to walk away. In her mind there is nothing more that they have to say to one another. Nothing more that she wants to hear.

When her head shakes, he drops his hold on her. "I love you."

The bitter smile is back now, creasing her features and forcing another tear from her eyes. "I'm gonna be late for Mass Com."

And its over.

He waits until she's on the other side of the fountain before the tears start to fall.

**_And I don't care what you're saying  
those aren't my words anymore.  
And I don't see what you're proving  
by walking out that door._**


End file.
